


Changing The Flow Of Everything

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Okegom, Okegom Roleplay
Genre: Amnesia, Changing time, Other, cause she's a m i d g e t, elux is a big boi clue, well technically a smol boi clue, where is ivlin i miss her, who is 2;#@ and why are they such an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: Everyone wishes they could go back, change parts of the past. But when presented with that kind of power, how far would you be willing to go? Well, one man is about to go too far.





	Changing The Flow Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> Motivation to continue Unrequited Love??? Or maybe stay online for the RP some more/for longer??? Just kidding XD Have all the time you need :3

//LOG[]EN7RY-3477///ST4RT;:

@13#: So... How far can you turn it back?

Time: As far as you want. Truth be told, I can only do it with your permission, though.

@13#: I understand... So if I wanted, you could turn it back to the start? All the way back... T-To the beginning...?

Time: Well, that would be as far as you want, so yes.

@13#: And, s-say... If someone could get me b-back to you, you could restore all my memories?

Time: It would be easily done. Just like that, you'd know everything again.

@13#: Good, good... But, I have a few requests.

Time: Ask away.

@13#: Alright, thank you. So, first off, can you drop me off in 3#1@'/ world? [ERROR::NAME NOT CLEAR\\\PLEASE TRY AGAIN]

Time: Sure, I could make that work. But, could you repeat that name for me please?

@13#: What, E1#4? [ERROR::NAME NOT CLEAR\\\PLEASE TRY AGAIN]

Time: Yes. Repeat it again, if you wouldn't mind.

@13#: W-Why do I need to, exactly...?

Time: Ah, well, you see, I keep logs of all these conversations. Not just the ones I have with you either, I keep a log of every conversation I have will all people. This log can't recognise that name however, so I need to repeat it again. You know, for the record.

@13#: A-Alright, I see... Her name is El%$. [ERROR::NAME NOT CLEAR\\\PLEASE TRY AGAIN]

Time: One more time please. Maybe try asking the whole request again.

@13#: Yeah, sure... Can you w-wipe my m-memory, back to when I was last with El$x, and once i-it's all done, d-drop me off in E-l-u-x's world...? [SCANNING...|SCAN COMPLETE::NAME RECOGNITION\\\SUCCESSFUL||ELUX]

Time: There, we got it this time. And yes, of course I could.

@13#: Alright, great, thank you... S-Secondly, when it's over, and #4774/1~4 inevitably finds out, c-could you keep her in the state she's in now? I-I mean, [ERROR::NAME NOT RECOGNISED\\\ADD TO DATABASE??>{YES}--{NO}<]

Time: Ahh, no, do not add to database, we don't have time for all these corrections. Also I'm sorry, but no, I couldn't. That could only be changed by one of my other halves, Fate. [KEY NAME::FATE\\\LAST KNOWN DESTINATION::THE GREY GARDEN]

@13#: F-Fate? Who are t-they?

Time: Ahh, how do I put it... Look, the easiest way for you to understand is that she is technically another part of me. We are different people indeed, but linked, in ways you wouldn't understand. If you catch my meaning.

@13#: I k-kind of do... Do you a-at least know how she'll react?

Time: No, I'm sorry, but I don't. She may revert to her old self, torturing, kidnapping, raping, everything she used to do. Or, she could show some self restraint and keep how she is now, for your sake at the very least.

@13#: A-Alright, I see... That's all I h-had... So, I... I t-think I'm ready now, to clear my memories... [ERROR::LOG ENTRY INCOMPLETE\\\INFORMATION MISSING]

Time: Well, you being ready is good and all, but as IN-4 has stated in his latest error message, this log entry isn't finished.

@13#: W-What do you mean it's not finished? And w-who is IN-4...? Are they t-the one creating this l-log.

Time: Yes, IN-4 controls them all. I'd be lost without him. And when I say this isn't finished, I mean I still have to ask you something.

@13#: W-What is it...?

Time: Once your memory is wiped, it could make things very confusing for others. Are there any memories in particular that you want to remember? Or any you want to alter?

@13#: My time in Iceberg Isle, I want to remember it all... But, I don't want to remember about 4##4. It would complicate things. I don't want to remember being kidn4@#3d b5 #4774/1~4 either. All my time in the Pit0- B'@~>< 8orl:@ I want to be forgotten. And I mean, ALL, of them. Everything before being ki=dn;'pe@ I also want to remember. All the time after and during my stay in the Pit0- B'@~>< 8orl:@ where I was with Elux or Elvi@#ac and the others I also want to remember. But, please, alter those memories. I don't care how they're changed, just please make sure it all makes sense.

Time: And just for the record, are you sure that will be all?

@13#: Y-Yes... I'm absolutely c-certain... [ERROR::CONFIRMATION NOT ACCEPTED\\\PLEASE TRY AGAIN]

Time: Ah, goddammit... Just think about this for a second... You have a LOT, of kids in the Pit0- B'@~>< 8orl:@ and you'd never even know they had ever existed if you go through with this. So, are really sure about this? For real?

@13#: I am completely sure... I l-love my kids like c-crazy, but... This is it, n-no more thinking... The things that have happened to me, I c-can't go on living with myself because o-of them... The things that happened s-scarred me mentally and physically, so I just w-want to forget it all... Please, just do it before I change my mind... [SUCCESS::CONFIRMATION COMPLETE\\\CONTINUE??>{YES}--{NO}<]

Time: Alright, then it is done. Before you know it, you'll be in Elux's world with a fresh set of memories and will be at the start of your new life. I know it won't mean much to you, but I wish you good luck in the future. 

@13#: T-Thank you... G-Goodbye... 

Time: And, he's gone... [INITIALISING SPEECH MODE::RUNNING STARTUP...PLEASE WAIT...|SUCCESS\\\ENTERING SPEECH MODE] 

IN-4: That guy acted a bit fast, didn't he? 

Time: He sure as hell did. A bit too fast, if you ask me. 

IN-4: Well, it was his choice. How do you think he'll cope working under Elux again? If she takes him in, anyway. 

Time: Oh, I don't know... I mean he did fine last time, but this time could go even better. 

IN-4: How so? 

Time: Well, he'll probably tell her that he will do anything to work under her again, and once she gives him something to do to prove that, he'll probably carry it out. After all, with his reset and modified memories he'll probably have no problem doing anything Elux tells him to do. He might even attack #4774/1~4 if Elux gives the order. 

IN-4: You raise a good point. I mean, if not that, and he still stays keen on serving her somehow, who knows what she'll do with him. 

Time: Maybe she'll keep him around just to deal with her sexual desires again... You know, like the very first time she brought him to her world. If she does, and #4774/1~4 somehow finds out again, there could even end up being ANOTHER war... 

IN-4: Yes, that is true... My programming still doesn't recognise that name you know. 

Time: Really? 

IN-4: Well, a certain someone, ahem you, didn't run the appropriate test so really, I still don't know. For the record my programming couldn't recognise his name for that whole entry. 

Time: W-Why didn't you say so?! A-Ahh... How did it come out? 

IN-4: It came out as @-1-3-#. 

Time: I guess that's not TOO bad... Ah, we should probably finish this entry. 

IN-4: That would be wise. I'd prefer to keep all my energy, thank you very much. 

Time: Yeah, true. Sorry about that. IN-4, end this log entry. 

IN-4: Will do. [RUNNING LOG OFF::PLEASE WAIT...PLEASE WAIT...|SUCCESS\\\LOG ENTRY SAVED] 

//LOG[]EN7RY-3477///END;:


End file.
